


The Contract

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Contracts, Human Trafficking, M/M, Sex for Favors, Soul-Searching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, after a near fatal car accident, being scarred forever, has huge fear in meeting anyone knew. The Grey Lantern is a special agency connecting clients and escort girls and boys for long term contracts... But when Kili steps into Fili's life there is no turning back... Is Kili with him only for the money? Or is there more to the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

Kili felt extremely self conscious. He was wearing a dress, a beautiful short white lace dress. He had fancy make up, his hair was pulled back and formed into a cascade. He was beautiful. He could see why the broker was so thrilled when he saw him.

Kili inhaled deeply. He could do it. He had to do it. He had nothing to his name, nothing but the beauty Mahal graced him with. Nothing but the virgin body. The contract was simple, two years. And his pay would be enough to set up a life. To study what he wanted, live where he wanted. Two years.

He kept glancing at the mirror desperately trying to forget that he was basically selling himself. For a hefty sum, but he was going to becoming nothing more and nothing less but a prostitute. A body his owner could use at will, the contract giving him only minimal protection and Kili realistically knew it did not give any protection.

The rule were simple, he had to look like a girl all the time. Obey the owners commands, and fulfil his sexual needs. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

Feeling really anxious he pulled down the dress a bit, and slowly he made his way out.

“You look absolutely amazing Kyna.” Gandalf assured her warmly.

The old man gently took Kyna by the arm and guided her downstairs. “I trust you’ll find your owner agreeable.” The old man told her warmly.

“I hope so.” Kyna nodded her head. “Here goes nothing...” She took a deep breath and walked into the ballroom.

The old man guided her along the dance floor. Most guests had masks, but not the working girls or boys. It was an elite party, where The Gray Lantern joined customers and their matches.

“Kyna, this is the person you have been waiting for.” Gandalf draped her hand on the man’s arm. “Have fun and get to know each other.”

Kyna was hypnotized by deep blue eyes looking at her intently.

“You look stunning Kyna.” The man in the mask smiled, hips lips curved in an alluring manner.

“Thank you.” Kyna nodded with a blush. She could feel the strong eyes take in every inch of her body.

She found herself in warm strong arms, dancing as if there was no tomorrow. Those blue eyes were so strong...

“As much as this location has its advantages, I don’t feel like joining the crowd...” The man whispered into Kyna’s ear. Only then did she realise that most people around them weren’t just dancing. Most of them were having sex. In the open. Without any shame or control.

She blushed madly, and turned away from the shocking sight.

“You’re so sweet and innocent...” The man whispered. “Are you ready to come with me?”

Kyna knew she could make a choice, she could refuse this time and step back. It was her last chance to make a step back. But the hand holding her was causing tingling in her whole body. Those eyes made her feel hot.

“Yes.” Kyna replied with a deep blush.

His strong hand guided her out steadily avoiding the fornicating couples. They walked into the foyer, a servant passed them their coats and soon a posh car was parked in the front.

Kyna knew the moment she stepped through the front door her contact would be sealed, and she wanted it. This man was more than she expected. He was special... There was something special about him...

Getting in the car she had no doubts. Her doubts started in the huge posh top floor apartment. A place she had only seen on in TV. Posh, elegant, with style. The view breathtaking, the city alit by the many lights.

“Second thoughts?” The man asked her gently embracing her from behind.

“No... I’m just a bit worried...” Kyna admitted.

“Don’t be... I’m going to take good care of you...” The man promised.

Soon Kyna’s doubts hit her again, as she was laid out on the huge bed. Naked. Being dressed like a girl the whole night, she was worried what the man expected. But soon she realised he must have known. He showed no surprise seeing her perked cock. His hands were caressing her body in all its male glory. Touching her cock, going between her legs. She was so hot and needy, she dreamy of feeling him on her. She wondered what it would feel like to be filled with him. He felt those strong fingers casually brush against the tattoos on his forearms, showing wings, sending shivers down Kyna’s back.

But he was going slowly. Putting lube on his fingers and gently making her ready. That one word could describe him perfectly. Gentle. And that was a dream come true for Kili. Someone who would be gentle with him.

“I want to see your face...” Kyna rasped, knowing that taking off the mask would tie their deal permanently.

“Once I’m inside... you can take it off if you like me...” The man rasped against his skin.

“Then hurry up please... I want to feel you!” Kyna demanded.

With a low chuckle, the man positioned himself at the entrance, and gently pushed in. Slowly, agonizingly so. Kyna moaned in shock. It was pleasant and not so pleasant at the same time.

“You really are a virgin...” The man noticed with wonder in his voice. “And you’re so beautiful...” He kissed a trail down Kyna’s neck. “Does it hurt?”

Kyna shook her head desperately.

The man reached for her cock, and began playing with her body making Kyna buck against his hips.

“The mask...” Kyna whispered.

“Take it off yourself!” The man laughed with a huge grin.

Kyna reached up, and gently touched the mask. She could feel his breath on her fingers, she could see the blazing flame in those blue eyes. Her fingers touched a scar on the side of his face.

“It can stay on...” The man whispered.

“We’re not keeping that dreadful thing on for two years...” Kyna decided in a low voice.

“I’m not pretty...” The man warned her.

“I don’t care...” Kyna decided and gently reached for the mask. Once his face was reviled she was stunned. He wasn’t pretty, he was beautiful. Regular features, strong jaw and nose. Beautiful blond hair, nearly cut and trimmed. On his right cheek there was a scar going down from the corner of his eyes brow to the edge of his jaw. A few inches to the left and he would have lost his eye.

Those beautiful blue eyes were now looking at him with fear and worry. Anxiety.

“If you want out?” The man asked in a trembling voice.

“No...” Kyna insisted kissing his lips tenderly for the first time. She traced his face with her fingers, planting kissed along the cheeks and jaw line.

Something in his eyes changed and suddenly Kyna felt a strong rapid kiss, she felt a firm move against her body. As the man fucked her in a very fast motion she felt filled to the brim. When they were both stained with cum, Kyna held him tenderly. His back shacking desperately, only then did she realise he was crying. Her hands gently patted his back, stroking up and down, giving as much comfort as possible.

“I’m going to stay with you...” Kyna told him shyly. “That is if you want me to stay.”

“You’re a dream come true...” The man whispered.

Kyna wrapped her legs around him, and tenderly played with his hair. She had no idea when she drifted away.

\------

Kili awoke to the smell of something delicious. Mouth watering. He focused on the smell. Pancakes.

“Are you hungry?” A tender voice asked. Kili could sense the uneasy in it.

“Yes, a bit...” He admitted. Taking in the sight of the blond in daylight. He was still stunning. Strong lean body, lots of muscles. The scars. Kili only now realised half of his back was covered with them. One very pronounced going down his whole back.

“I had an accident.” The blond told him, noticing he was staring at the scars.

“I must have been a really bad one...” Kili noticed with a dry throat. Suddenly he felt all the pain the blond must have suffered.

The blond looked down as if something really hurt him. Feeling gently hands brush against the old scars made him cringe.

“I’m glad you made it out...” The whisper so close startled him.  He held on tightly giving comfort.

“Pancakes?” The man asked again.

“With pleasure!” Kili admitted.

\-------

“So I bet Kyna is not your real name?” The man asked him as they were lying back in bed. Breakfast as foreplay was not something Kili would ever think of, but having those lips lick off maple syrup from his fingers worked like a charm.

“No, it’s not.” He admitted with reluctance.

“When we go out... I’m going to call you Kyna... and you have to dress as a girl...” The man pleaded.

“As you wish...” Kili knew the pre-set conditions of the contract.

“But when we’re here... when we are alone... you can dress as you like... although I do admit in dresses you look simply stunning...” The man rasped against his neck. “Here you can call me my name... and I can call you your real name. That is if you’d like that...”

“I don’t mind either way.” Kili admitted. “Gandalf said using personal names...”

“Makes it more personal. I know he told me the same...” The man admitted. “But well since it’s going to be a really long time... we might as well... in reality we can’t become more personal than this...” He brushed against Kili’s naked chest.

“I’m Kili.” He finally admitted.

The soft laugh coming from the man’s body made Kili shake and the bed gently rock. It was such a surprising light sound. As if a huge burden was dropped from his shoulders.

“I’m Fili.” The man answered with a smile.

Soon Kili’s was laughing in the warm chest, feeling warm arms go around him. He was safe.

\------

The thought that he was safe was soon accompanied by a thought that he was cherished. It was pure bliss, heaven. The first two weeks he stayed at home with Kili. Making love all the time. They talked on end, about everything that happened. About the accident and the injuries and how Fili’s ex-fiancée reacted to them. About Kili’s sad lonely childhood in a state institution. About how he felt he had no other option and one of his friends told him to go to Mr. Gray.

They talked about the little things, like how they liked their tea or coffee, to big things like the loneliness and sadness.

When Fili went back to work, things changed and Kili found himself alone most of the day. Alone but not lonely. He would get text messages during the day. He would go shopping and cook, hoping to prepare a meal Fili would love.

The first time Fili asked if he could come over for lunch, Kili spent nearly an hour picking the right dress. Fili loved dresses, they were so easy to pull up and have sex. They seemed to work wonders for his imagination. Once he got there the secretary just smiled at him and told him the number of the office.

“You look simply beautiful!” Fili’s bright eyes were full of the kind of frenzy Kili loved in him. He loved being laid out on his desk, with him standing in between his legs. He loved sitting in his lap pretending they were just chatting, when in fact his cock was buried deep in Kili’s ass.

Kili loved the nights when they would go out, eat in fancy restaurants, go to the cinema. He loved driving around town, Fili’s cock in his hand or mouth. He loved the first time Fili stopped the car in a secluded place and fucked him against the car.

He loved the strange ideas Fili would sometimes voice. He loved the crazy things they did. Sex in chancing rooms and toilets of discos, dancing and touching each other.

He loved the summer together, going away to a beautiful island in Greece. Two weeks of nonstop sex. Two weeks of tender love. It was never just sex, it was always love. Love on the beach, love in the shower, love in the pool. Always love. Just love.  All he needed was love.

“You’re perfect...” The whisper against his neck made Kili feel special. Deep inside he knew he wasn’t, he wasn’t smart enough, witty enough, interesting enough. He thanked Mahal he was beautiful enough for this amazing person to want him.

“It’s going to be my birthday soon.” Fili’s words made Kili cringe. Public outings were not advised. “And I want you to come with me as my official date.”

Kili’s hands trembled on his chest, with great worry and agitation. He would love that, but that meant meeting...

“I don’t care what they will think... that you’re with me for pity or money, because they will think so... but I can’t be there without you...” Fili’s frantic whisper made Kili wake up.

Kili held onto him breathless. It was against Gandalf’s advice, against the contract. But one of the basic rules was that he should obey his owner. And by Mahal he wanted to be there for him. Those months together showed him Fili was withdrawn. The accident caused a huge rift in his life, loss of confidence, doubt in himself. And Kili wanted him strong.

“I’ll go anywhere with you.” Kili kissed him tenderly.

He spent four days shopping, looking for the right dress. Fili had planned it to be a fancy party, in one of the hotels in the city. And Kili knew that meant posh guests. Clothes judged on basis of labels. As much as he didn’t care much about fashion, he was told fashion was important to keep his contract. And he found he was good at it. In fact after a while it became interesting. And pulling out a Lara Wong dress and trying it on, Kili felt he hit the jackpot. The perfect dress for Kyna to meet Fili’s family, because up till now Kili was fairly certain Fili did not have many friends. It was black, complimenting his darker skin, and no sleeve showing his elaborate wing tattoos on his forearms. Not too long not to put out Fili’s flaming interest, but long enough to be descent. The neckline was covered just to show a big part of his back. It was the right dress. He spent three hours finding the right shoes, handbag and other details.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met...” Fili’s tender kisses on his naked back assured him Kili made the right choice.

“And this will make you look even better.” Fili gently hung the angel necklace on Kili’s neck.

Kili inhaled deeply. It wasn’t just something fancy. It was worth a fortune. Encrusted with diamonds, made of white gold.

“Thank you!” Kili kissed Fili tenderly.

“Thank you for coming into my life...” Fili smiled. “Sometimes I still can’t believe I met someone like you...”

“Let’s shake the party!” Kili embraced him tenderly, just to correct his shirt and wipe the lipstick off his face.

\------

Dis had been suspicious. At the end of winter Fili changed. She knew he was taking everything badly, the accident, the break up with Sigrid. Then he stopped coming home as often, and when she did meet him for lunch he would seem different. Happy different. And that made her even more suspicious. Sigrid was a great match, her family rich and famous. It stung her badly she made a mistake about the girl. Her affection for Fili seemed genuine, they were a couple a long time, but after the accident she rejected Fili. His scars made her disgusted. And Fili not showed how much it hurt, but Dis knew him well. He was in pain.

Now it didn’t seem so much, so when Fili began talking about the party, and Dain helped him organise it, she was worried a bit. The change could mean only one thing... another leech attaching herself to her beloved son.

Arriving at the Arkenstone hotel she was getting even more worried.

She saw lots of people, her brother Thorin, cousins Dwalin and Balin. Dwalin first time with a really young cute girl on his arm. She just huffed with prejudice.

Soon more and more people were there, having fun, dancing and eating. When she caught sight of a familiar face her heart stopped. The one person who shouldn’t be there...

Before she could come up and get rid of her, she caught sight of Fili. With a beautiful dark haired girl on his arm. A girl perfectly dress, with an necklace worth at least five million. With tattoos... Dis felt furious for some reason. This girl looked beautiful, but there was something she didn’t like in her.

She gazed back at Sigrid and she saw fury in her eyes, and she felt some kind of evil satisfaction kick in.

\------

Kili could feel Fili’s arm tense, as they walked in. But he was determined to give him as much confidence as possible. He was going to be the pack bone Fili needed, he was going to be anything Fili needed.

“I’m right by your side...” Kyna whispered into Fili’s ear.

“That’s the only thing keeping me alive...” Fili chuckled, and slowly began walking down, all eyes on them.

Kili was aware he was dressed better than other women in the room. He was holding the host, and he was certain they would make it out. No matter what. His owner needed him, and Kili would do anything for him.

He could feel a few eyes more aggressive than others, a few people appalled by their entry. One girl was downright furious. And the moment Fili noticed her, Kili felt his hand tremble even more.

“Who is that?” Kili whispered inaudibly.

“My ex.” Fili whispered back all nervous.

“Introduce me.” Kili demanded. “Let’s show her who’s boss...” The provocative line made Fili chuckle despite feeling nervous.

Suddenly the warm shifted to Kili’s back, bringing him even closer. Showing a firm claim.

The girl seemed terrified they were coming her way, her eyes still wide and furious.

“Nice to see you Sigrid.” Fili spoke in a hollow tone.

“Nice to see you...” Sigrid mumbled through clenched teeth.

“I’d like you to meet Kyna.”  He introduced Kili light, Kili was now embrace by his arm and hanging on his shoulder.

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you Sigrid! Fili told me so much about you!” Kili turned on all his charm. One thing was certain he knew how to play a stupid blonde, and make people uncomfortable using it as a weapon.

“Did he?” The girl hissed with spite.

“He did! He often likes to compare us both...” Kili’s voice went lower so that people couldn’t overhear. “And oh my... if you need some tips girl, don’t hesitate to call me...” He played a tune he knew would tick the girl even more. Kili could feel Fili fight with the need to laugh at the game he was playing.

“You little...” The girl grimaced even more.

“You should come by for lunch sometime, we could chat like real girlfriends! And you could tell me all about what he was like before...” Kili taunted with ease, gently tracing Fili’s chest.

The girl wanted to say more, it was evident she was fuming, but Kili glanced around and just smiled knowing everyone was trying to listen in and he pinned the last nail to her coffin. “I’ll give you a call once we come back from Europe, be sure to go to a masseur before that, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep your pretty face cringed like that...”

Fili couldn’t stop the chuckle so he pulled Kili away and hid in his neck.

“You’re really something...” He whispered.

“I’d do anything for you...” Kili assured him calmly.

“Now here comes the real trouble... my mother...” Fili’s words surprised even Kili. He never spoke of his mom but well it as evident he had one. Most people did. Unlike Kili.

“Mother, this is Kyna my girlfriend.” Fili told her lightly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Kili nodded politely.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Dis didn’t sound warm and welcoming.

Kili held on Fili tightly feeling just how nervous he was. “A Vanessa Miles?” Kili asked gazing at the well selected elegant dress.

“A Lara Wong?” Dis shot back with ease.

“Of course it is.” Kili flashed a bright smile, but he saw huge prejudice in the woman’s eyes. He had no idea if it was his looks, darker skin, or anything else, but she wasn’t happy to meet him at all.

“I do admit, you always had great taste!” A loud voice surprised all of them.

“Uncle!” Fili held the man with affection. “This is Kyna!” He introduced them.

“Hello Beautiful!” Thorin playfully took her hand and kissed it old fashion style, making Kili blush. “I told you needed a good party and a beautiful girl to make a change.” He winked at Fili.

Fili pulled Kili closer, giving even more security. “I’ll go with the girl...” Fili laughed feeling carefree for once.

“Whatever makes you happy!” Thorin agreed. “Now let’s get something good to eat!”

Kili had no idea how they ended up at one big table, but what was important was the hand always in his. He met Fili’s cousins, his old friends. Some random people. Kili made sure Fili was next to him at all times, holding on tightly.

“Do you think I’m a bit too clingy?” He asked as they were dancing.

“I love it, that way all those vultures can’t come close...” Fili joked. “Thank you being here with me...It really means a lot to me.”

“As long as you want me...” Kili kissed him tenderly, disregarding the glancing crowd.

Once they finished dancing, a short red head rushed towards Kili with a huge smile. For the first time Kili dropped Fili’s hand and hugged the red head firmly.

“It’s great to see you!” Ori squeaked.

“Good to see you too!” Kili leaned in and whispered. “Kyna.”

“Olena.” He whispered back swiftly knowing their real names were off-limits.

“Fili this is my friend Olena.” Kili introduced them confidently.

“You’re here with uncle Dwalin?” Fili immediately made the connection, realizing who this was if he was a friend of Kili’s.

Kili was worried for a moment, but Fili did not seem irritated. He embraced Kili again, making sure he was in his arms.

“It’s great to see you!” Kili flashed a bright smile and held Ori’s hand.

“We should go on a double date sometime.” Dwalin proposed lightly. “Olena missed you a lot.”

“So have I.” Kili admitted.

\------

Ever since he was reunited with Ori, Kili felt even more happy. Both Dwalin and Fili did not mind them spending time together, so they did. Kili was thrilled to have his friend back with him again. They met years ago in the orphanage. Both of Ori’s brother were still in jail, so the red head was the first one to step on the road set by The Gray Lantern. They were happy with the luck that guided their paths, slowly Kili was realising how risky they were choosing this as a lifestyle. Kili was happy the first time in his life, and when the four of them went to Disneyworld he immersed into happiness.

\------

Dis was furious for weeks on end. Thorin told her to deal with it, that it was Fili’s choice, but she was so scared Fili would get hurt again. And this girl... was a gold digger. She was with Fili for the money, because there was no other option. She was just a nameless girl, without any profession, young and sexy. And Fili was a gold mine is the eyes of any girl...

She had to admit it, Kyna was beautiful in some exotic standard. She knew her clothes and she knew how to do make-up. But Fili... with his scars... in Dis’s mind there was only one option why a beautiful girl would be with him, and that was for money.

The first chance she got to meet up for lunch she assaulted him.

“You’re acting as if... you’re thinking with your dick and not with your head...” She scolded him using language which made her son speechless.

“My head gave us Sigrid, and we both know how that ended.” First time in his life her son spoke up to her.

“This one is no better...” Dis mumbled surprised how firm he seemed.

“We’ll see about that. She makes me happy, isn’t that what matters?” Fili asked.

“At what price?” Dis hissed.

“Does happiness truly have a price tag?” Fili hissed back.

“You’re as stubborn as your father!” She grimaced angry.

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Fili smiled for a change.

She just gazed at him and the absurdity of the notion hit her, and she burst out with laughter. “Well you really are a lot like him...” She continued laughing.  “But I still don’t like her!”

“I don’t give a shit!” Fili laughed.

\------

Kili had no idea how two years could go by so swiftly. It was pure bliss. The happiest time of his life and he was sad it was ending. He wanted nothing else but to be with Fili forever. To feel safe and happy. To sleep in his arms. To make love to him. And with his body and soul he tried to show just how much he cared. How much he wanted him, despite the scars that cause Fili so much pain, They did not matter to Kili, they were just an element of him. And he thanked Mahal Fili made it out of that accident and gave them those two years together.

As the date was coming he found himself gloomy and sad. Somehow he just wanted to hold on tightly, and as he cried Fili held him even tighter. Trying to reassure him, but nothing could change Kili’s breaking heart.

\--------------------------------------

For a long time in his life Fili felt hollow. The accident broke in life in two. The perfect part, full of achievements and happiness. Sigrid, his high school girlfriend, the prospect of their marriage. Graduating college, and beginning work at Uncle’s office, taking over his father’s part of the partnership. Everything was going according to plan. Until the accident.

Fili thought about it a million times, especially when he was in hospital, and yet he had no idea why he got into the car after the party. He had no idea why he was drinking that day, or why Sigrid was not with him. When he awoke half dead, he remembered only one thing, rage. Why he had no idea. When Sigrid didn’t come the first few days after he woke up, he asked Thorin to pass him the phone and call her. But she refused to talk with him. She didn’t come, or didn’t call him. It was over. His life exploded like a balloon.

He could barely walk, he had huge scars. He could have lost his eye. He could have came out more damaged, he could have died. It took months to get back to real life. Painful long months of physiotherapy and training. When he finally did see Sigrid, she looked away seeing his scars and finally he understood why she never visited him.

He focused on the only thing he had left. His job. He could work in the office. He could do that. So he gave it his all. With huge success.

Until he woke up one day feeling so lonely, and so empty he had no idea what he wanted from his life any more. He began questioning everything. Every person showing sympathy was a gold digger. Every friend from the past connected him to Sigrid, so he decided to push them out of his life.

As he finally began asking himself what he wanted, he realised what he didn’t want. He didn’t want any games or any doubts. He wanted someone who would be exactly what he wanted, no false strings attached.

It was Dwalin who told him about The Grey Lantern, a luxurious matching centre, more like a brothel than a dating agency. You would sign a contract, pay a price for your pick, and have everything detailed in the contract. It was a solution. He thought about six weeks. And finally he took the number and decided to meet the owner, a very old man with keen smart eyes.

“So what are your preferences? Do you prefer girls or boys?” The man asked him slowly. That one question flipped Fili’s life. He never really thought about it, but the longer he did the more he realised girls were... a traditional choice. Sigrid was nice, but there was little passion in their relationship.

“I’m not sure.” He replied truthfully.

The man continued asking, but the result of their first meeting was doing some soul searching and Fili was told to try porn of both types and see what worked better.

“This can’t be that difficult...” Fili grimaced trying to find the address the man gave him. The more he watched traditional porn the more he realised his and Sigrid’s sexual life was dull and boring. Not passionate at all.

With anxiety he began watching gay porn. Some films were disturbing, some seemed fake and strange. But they were arousing. Way more than traditional porn. The more he watched the more ideas he got...

The second meeting Gandalf just smiled and asked again.

“So boys or girls?” He asked with a smile.

“Boys... but I can’t go out with a boy in public...” Fili complained scared with the reality of it.

“So a boy looking like a girl?” Gandalf suggested.

“Can you get me that?” Fili was stunned.

“I can get you almost anything...” Gandalf chuckled. “Any racial preferences?”

“What do you mean?” Fili was lost for words.

“Asian? Black? Latin? Or just white?” Gandalf asked as if they were not soliciting someone.

“I don’t really mind...” Fili whispered.

“What would you want?” Gandalf smiled.

“I’m not sure...” Fili asked.

“Exotic or white?” Gandalf narrowed it down.

“I’m scared something too exotic would be too much...” Fili was stunned.

“So white but with a hint of something else?” Gandalf supplemented.

“That would do.” Fili agreed. “You speak as if you have someone in mind...” He realised.

“I do actually. That is as long as you don’t mind some tattoos.” Gandalf smiled.

“Tell me more...” Fili felt nervous.

“Long dark hair, really stunning, but well you can tell that he’s got some additional blood in him, skin a bit darker...” Gandalf told him gently.

“What race?” Fili felt himself interested.

“Actually a quarter Native American from what I understand. His name in Sioux means Raven... He’s a pure little thing, a bit tall, but stunning in his own kind... He got some tattoos done, symbolising wings.” Gandalf continued.

“How does this work?” Fili asked worried.

“I arrange a meeting during one of our parties, and it’s up to you. If you like him you can propose to leave together, and if he likes you, he will agree to leave. The moment you step out of the door the contact is sealed.” Gandalf explained. “Some like to test run first, but well with this particular one it might not be possible...”

“Why not?” Fili asked, but deep inside his cringed at the notion of test running a person.

“He’s a virgin, and he won’t just get laid at a party.” Gandalf pointed out. “So the next party?”

Fili hesitated for a moment. This wasn’t a cheap idea. But the very idea of owning a person for two years... of having him there all the time... no string attached was what he wanted.

“Let’s set a date...” He finally decided.

“Very well then!” Gandalf smiled slyly.

\------

Waiting in the ballroom was agonising. The mask was uncomfortable, but necessary, all the clients had them. It gave anonymity something Fili needed in the circumstance.  When he saw Gandalf walk down with a girl holding his arm, he was really convinced this was a girl. Until the beautiful hand with long fingers landed on his arm.

“Kyna, this is the person you have been waiting for.” Gandalf draped her hand on Fili’s arm. “Have fun and get to know each other.”

Fili was lost for words, she was perfect. More than perfect, and more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He found it hard to believe this was a boy at all, the long hair the beautiful slim body... everything was just stunning. The darker shade of skin was something he knew he had to expect, but next to the white lace dress, it stood out in a unpretentious way.

He had no recollection of what he said, he just remembered the scotching black eyes. The beautiful colourful tattoos on Kyna’s forearms. It was a dream, and when she took his hand and left with confidence, his dreams came true.

That night was the most thrilling experience of Fili’s night, or so he thought until they had sex after breakfast... What happened later was like a crazy dream.

The rhyming names was just a cherry on top. He soon loved everything about him. There was no falseness in those eyes as they kissed, no trick as they made love time after time. When Kili traced his scars with his lips or the first time, Fili shivered under the tender kisses.

Everything about him was special. He was so lively and honest. Kind and daring at the same time. Fili loved staying home and holding him all evening and night. He loved when he dressed as a girl, wearing those short tight dresses, always sexy but classy at the same time. He loved the food he cooked, he loved the long discussions, he loved everything about him.

After his birthday party Fili was swelling with love. Kili stood up to Sigrid, and with some kind of talent pushed her into the ground. He stood up to his mother and despite her antagonism, Fili knew Kili was just perfect for him.

He was his everything. And that thought scared him a bit. It was a contract. He paid for his company. Kili sold himself to him. But when those long legs were around him, when they held hands, Fili never felt any hesitation in Kili. Kili was all love and enthusiasm. Kili was... everything.

Those last weeks, as the deadline was coming around, Kili tried to hide the tears. He tried to hide the sadness, but the sobbing woke him up a few times at night. He held him tight to his chest, and those moments he wondered how much Kili was with him out of real affection...

He wanted him so much, he wanted him to stay no matter the price.

“So you want to renegotiate the contract?” Gandalf asked with a smile. “The contract between us is over, but if you want a prolonged term talk with Kili yourself. It has to be his decisions and his terms of it.”

Fili didn’t like what he heard, he wanted to have a mediator in between, but it seemed he had to face Kili alone.

He got some great take away food, Kili’s favourite Chinese dishes. And with a heavy heart he came home.

“I was just about to start dinner!” Kili scolded him and kissed with affection. He was pretending to be happy, but Fili could see the sadness in his eyes.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Fili lifted him and kissed tenderly.

They ate in silence. Kili in his lap, feeding him and snuggling into his arms. Fili could see some kind of desperation in his eyes. Some kind of insistence.

“We need to talk.” Fili told him all of a sudden.

Kili stopped eating and put away the food without a word. He did not look up just looked down, and soon Fili noticed the tears falling.

He brought Kili back closer and gently kissed the falling tears. “I’ve talked with Gandalf...” Fili began slowly. “And he said that whatever we decided now it’s only between us.”

He noticed Kili look up, with some kind of desperation, eagerly waiting for a word from him.

“These two years meant really a lot to me...” Fili had no idea how to voice what he wanted. “And I don’t want them to end.”

“I understand when we started this you were hoping for just two years... and I understand you might say no... but I’d really like this to continue. Just say what terms would satisfy you...” Fili tried to find the right words. “I know I look horrible... and I know we had a contract... but... I’d like you to stay.”

Kili blinked as if not believe what he just heard.

“You want me to stay?” Kili asked in a low whisper.

“I’d love you to stay.” Fili whispered back.

Kili seemed stunned, and Fili had no idea how to read him. There was happiness in those deep eyes, but also some regret.

“Just say what you want... I’ll understand if you want to stop...” Fili looked down feeling his own eyes fill with tears.

Kili held him tightly, he was also shacking and seemed desperate.

“I did this... I was hoping that after this... I could go to college.” Kili confessed. Those two years he pushed back all his dreams and hopes, and as much as he loved Fili and he wanted to stay with him... he wanted to have at least a bit more worth....

“College sounds great...” Fili assured him. “We could arrange it... I would pay for it... Say what you want and I will do anything to give it to you...”

“That’s it. I want to go to college.” Kili said firmly holding on tightly.

“You beautiful fascinating little Raven...” Fili kissed him tenderly. “So it’s not about the money?”

Kili just shook his head. “It’s about the safety...”

“Marry me...” Fili had no idea when those words left his lips, he saw shock in Kili’s eyes.

“What?” Kili whispered.

“Marry me!” Fili spoke strongly. “A new contract, for life. You and me...” He held his hand tightly.

“I love you...” Kili whispered against his lips.

“I love you too...” Fili did not hesitate even a split second.

\------

Dis was furious when Fili said he was getting married, even Thorin was a bit surprised. Only Dwalin smiled shyly as they announced the news at Christmas. He had asked Ori the same thing, and the small red head said yes as well.

“You look beautiful in white lace...” Fili joked as the danced at the reception.

“You’re having dirty thoughts again...” Kili joked.

“Always!” Fili kissed him tenderly. “I really own you now!”

Kili just laughed happily. “I love this new contract better!” He admitted, feeling as if his life was finally complete.


End file.
